Different connectors are known in the state of the art belonging to lamp holders with guaranteed sealing.
Thus, European Patent No. 1439615 “CONECTOR ELÉCTRICO (electrical connector), from 2004, in the name of AMPHENOL-TUCHEL ELECTRONICS GMBH, which relates to an electrical connector, particularly for its use between a power socket and an electrical control system for inflatable retention systems in cars, with the following characteristics: a casing for housing electrically connectable contact elements at the end of the plug-in side, retention means for holding the casing to the power socket, as well as an interlocking element that can be shifted axially towards the end of the plug-in side behind the retention means, characterized in that the interlocking element is surrounded in a non-positive way by a hose-like sealed body, which projects from the power socket in the plug-in state through the end of the plug-in side, and seals it with respect to the connector.
Also Spanish Utility Model No. 200200002 “CONJUNTO MODULO-CONECTOR ESTANCO (sealed module-connector unit), from 2001, in the name of LEAR AUTOMOTIVE (EEDS) SPAIN, S.L., which relates to a sealed module-connector unit, of the type used for the coupling between a connector body, that has a certain number of terminals with the same number of cables associated thereto, and a base body that also has terminals for connecting to those arranged in the connector body characterized in that the sealed module has at least three cavities or inlet routes and the same number of cavities or outlet routes intended to house electrical terminals and their cables, with an elastic band around the perimeter of the top of the module that confers it sealed conditions for when it is subsequently inserted into a connector body housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,576 “WATERPROOF STRUCTURE FOR ELECTRIC WIRE DRAWOUT PORTION AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURING THE SAME”, from 1997 is known, in the name of YAZAKI CORPORATION, which relates to a connector that protects the cables from the damp by placing them in a housing that is sealed by ultrasound.
Also Patent No. DE102011055215 “(Kunststoff) während dem Umspritzprozess” from 2011 is known, in the name of HIRSCHMANN AUTOMOTIVE GMBH, which relates to a sealed connector which, in order to protect it from the damp, involves overmoulding the area of the cables, leaving said cables inside the sealed connector.
Along the same lines as the previous patent, we have U.S. Patent No. 2003/224649 “Protector for an overmolded connector”, from the year 2002, in the name of P. Fidel Vista et al, which relates to a connector which, in order to increase its resistance to the damp and water, it involves overmoulding the cabling area, leaving said area watertight.
Lastly, also European Patent No. 0223697 “CONECTOR ELÉCTRICO ESTANCO PARA SER EMPLEADO EN INMERSION EN UN LÍQUIDO (sealed electrical connector for use in immersion in liquid), is known, from 1986, which comprises two elements that can be coupled mechanically to engage, in a two to two arrangement with electrical contacts provided in these elements, one of which has an open insulating body with longitudinal housings protecting the contacts and which is protected in an external box; means for shielding the element on an electrically bound cable with contacts including: a collar enclosing the cable's external joint and diametrically opposite radial projections; two semi-flanges surrounding the rear end of the insulating body and the area near the cable, where each projection is fitted into two respective internal notches of the semi-flanges, with axial joining and solidarizing means being provided in rotation, between the insulating body and the semi-flanges; and the semi-flange joining means.